Lo Sgabuzzino
by Kelly Kee
Summary: E se Ron si stufasse di sentir Harry parlare di Malfoy?  E se Tiger e Goyle si stancassero di fare il palo mentre Draco trama i suoi loschi piani?   ambientata nel 6  libro


Per l'ennesima volta quella mattina, Harry sfilò la Mappa del Malandrino dalla borsa con circospezione, aprendola cautamente e mormorando con voce appena udibile: "Giuro solennemente di non avere buone intenzioni."

Colpì brevemente la superficie della pergamena con la bacchetta ed Hogwarts si disegnò sotto ai suoi occhi.

"Harry!" lo rimproverò Hermione "Non dovresti portarla in giro così! Qualcuno potrebbe anche capire di che si tratta!"

"Lascia perdere, Hermione. Non hai speranze di convincerlo che il suo comportamento é ridicolo!" fece Ron, camminandole a fianco.

"Ridicolo?" reagì immediatamente l'altro "Io so che Malfoy sta tramando qualcosa! Non é possibile sparire per così tanto tempo dal castello senza avere uno scopo malvagio! Sono sicuro che c'é lui dietro all'incidente di Katie!"

"Harry, ne abbiamo già discusso" esordì pazientemente la ragazza, posandogli una mano sul braccio "Questa tua fissazione é alquanto eccessiva"

"Cosa? Hermione, ma ti rendi conto che é dall'inizio dell'anno che nasconde qualcosa? Devo ricordarti l'episodio da Magie Sinister? E' ovvio che stia lavorando per conto di Voldemort, o che lui gli abbia affidato una specie di missione! Malfoy é stato chiarissimo sul treno!" s'infervorò l'amico.

Ron intervenne in un insolito tono ragionevole.

"Probabilmente si stava solo vantando con i suoi amici, é tipico da parte sua..."

"Ma come puoi essere così ottuso? Lui stav-"

Una massa crespa di capelli interruppe la sua tirata, facendosi avanti per baciarlo rapidamente sulle labbra ed annunciare: "Io vado ad Aritmanzia. Ti prego, smettila di fare l'ossessionato"

Li salutò ancora con un breve cenno della mano e sparì tra la folla, la sua figura scomparve rapidamente addrentrandosi nel corridoio.

Gli occhi azzurri di Ronald fissavano mestamente il pavimento di pietra, quando il Bambino Sopravvissuto cominciò di nuovo a tartassarlo con opinioni surreali e non richieste di Cosa-Stesse-Tramando-Malfoy e tutte le possibili derivazioni.

"Harry, tanto per cambiare Hermione ha ragione" sbottò lui, infastidito "Sembri un maniaco. Se continui così dovranno ricoverarti al San Mungo, amico. Farai una bella visita ad Allock"

"Oh, insomma, Ron! Possibile che siate talmente ciechi? Chiunque si accorgerebb-"

Il moro si bloccò, guardandosi attorno e riconoscendo quell'ambiente familiare.

"Ron, Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure é al secondo piano, non al settimo" L'altro annuì.

"Lo so"

In un solo gesto, gli strappò di mano la Mappa del Malandrino e lo spinse contro una porta apparsa nel muro, che schioccò quando ci cadde sopra.

"Scusami, amico" disse il rosso, prima di aprirla del tutto e gettarcelo dentro, chiudendola rapidamente.

Harry atterrò dolorosamente, mentre dall'altra parte Ron sospirava soddisfatto e sollevato vedendo sparire la porta.

Il ragazzo si dileguò allegramente, canticchiando una vecchia canzone che adorava ascoltare sua madre, ma grazie a Merlino lo faceva di rado.

"Oh, mio povero cuore, dov'é andato? Per un incantesimo mi ha lasciato..."

Quando Harry si rialzò, ciò che vide non gli piacque molto. Era in un rispostiglio.

Un rispostiglio delle scope.

Draco uscì a passo di marcia dai sotterranei, dirigendosi con una certa fretta al settimo piano, maledicendo tutte quelle dannate scale, ma ansioso di rimettersi al lavoro. Tiger e Goyle l'aspettavano, già trasformati.

Un moto d'eccitazione s'impadronì di lui. Nonostante il fallimento del suo ultimo tentativo, si sentiva straordinariamente a buon punto. Raggiunse l'ultimo piano, ma dei suoi scagnozzi non v'era alcuna traccia.

Perplesso e piuttosto seccato dall'incompetenza altrui, Draco si avvicinò all'arazzo di Barnaba il Babbeo Bastonato dai Troll, fissandolo intensamente per due secondi e mezzo, subito dopo i quali comparve una porta di legno massiccio nella parete, senza che lui avesse formulato alcuna richiesta.

Incuriosito dalla stranezza, l'aprì lentamente.

Forse la soluzione ai suoi problemi si trovava lì, forse Hogwarts aveva inspiegabilmente voluto fargli un regalo...

Un attimo dopo, si sentì scagliare in avanti e la porta chiudersi dietro di lui.

Cadde addosso a qualcosa, finendo disteso a pancia in giù come un emerito deficiente.

Poi ci fu un urlo, seguito da un tonfo.

"Malfoy?"

"Potter?"


End file.
